


The Last Christmas

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One





	The Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletBehaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBehaviour/gifts).



**December 24, 2018**

  


Warm fire crackles as laughter tinkles on the air. He swishes his wand and she watches as the star tops the tree. She’s fairly certain she could watch them like this forever. Eyelids are heavy, but her heart is light and she savors the sounds and scents of the evening, burning them into her memory for however long she’s granted access to comforting things like memories. 

  


“Mum!” The settee bounces as he flops down next to her. 

  


“Gentle.” Draco warns as he stokes the fire and hands her a mug of hot cocoa. 

  


He leans against her, burying his head under her chin, his hair tickling her nose. She runs her hand up and down his arm, tracing shapes and patterns as she did when he was little, listening as his breathing changes until he is asleep. 

  


The warmth of the fire laps at her skin as she relishes in the moment. Tiny moments that make up each day blur into months and years. 

  


“Scorpius.” Draco moves to wake him, to send him to bed, but she stills his hand. 

  


“Let him stay.” 

  


He nods, sitting on the floor next to her.

  


The snow has picked up, and she can barely make out the lights on the neighboring house. They twinkle in the distance, veiled through a haze of white. She smiles, inhaling as the fire continues to crackle. “It sounds like him.”

  


She sees his brows meet for only a moment before following her gaze to the wood alive with embers. Click. Click. Click. 

  


“That bloody camera was everywhere.” He shakes his head, but she knows he’s amused. 

  


“It won’t be long now.” She murmurs as she kisses the top of Scorpius’ head. 

  


His hand is on her shoulder and she feels him inhale as he squeezes it gently. “It won’t ever be long enough.”

  


She nods, peppering kisses into Scorpius’ hair. “It never is.” 

  


His breathing is steady, in and out, and she cannot imagine a day without this child in her arms. “I worry not for me, Draco.”

  


He laughs, and she hears the bitterness in his voice but ignores it. “You never do.”

  


“Never let him forget me.”

  


“Never.”

  


“Show him the pictures. Help him after I’m gone, Draco. Love him for us both. Protect him. Comfort him. Guide him. Love him.”

  


She hears him swallow, nodding. “He worries for you.”

  


She pauses, turning her head to the side to see him. “But you do not?”

  


Draco smiles. “He protected you in life. I have no doubt he will in death.”

  


“I do love you.” She whispers, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

  


He leans forward to kiss her forehead, pressing his lips against her cool flesh and bringing the blanket higher to her chin. “I’ve never been jealous of him, Astoria, only grateful. Scorpius and I would never have had you without him.”

  


“I think he’ll be waiting.” She sighs with a smile, sinking into the pillows and resting her cheek against his. “If I can’t be here with you, my loves…”

  


“I’m glad you’ll be with him.” Draco finishes. 

  


“What if he’s met someone?”

  


Draco chuckles. “In the afterlife? I’m positive he’s been pining for you ceaselessly in death as he was in life.”

  


“But what if—”

  


He silences her with a kiss. “ _ I’ll wait for you.” _

  


She laughs against his mouth. “And if he has forgotten? He tired of waiting?”

  


“He said it. He meant it.” 

  


Astoria’s eyes blur as she gazes at the tree, nodding. Her arms are heavy under Scorpius’ weight, but she is light with acceptance; a gift of peace, his last gift. 

  


“It was so warm that night. And all of the rubble and fire. But it was so cold when I saw him fall.” Her eyes are closed and she feels Draco’s hand squeeze her shoulder as she focuses on the rhythm of Scorpius’ breathing. 

  


“I tried. I couldn’t run fast enough. I wanted… I just wanted him to see my face one more time.”

  


“I know.”

  


“I knew then it was over.”

  


“He loved you.”

  


“He was so cold already when I got there. No blood. Just peace and… he knew. He wasn’t afraid. He just knew.” 

  


She raises a hand to her cheek. “He told me he loved me.”

  


“How could he not?”

  


She laughs and kisses the side of Draco’s face. “He said he would wait…” She trails off, contemplating this again. 

  


“And I’ll hex him when I join you if he hasn’t.”

  


She laughs again and lapses into silence. It is not long before she is drifting off, the warmth of the fire caressing her face. 

  


“Draco?” She murmurs. 

  


“My love?”

  


“I can wait for you with him. For you and Scorpius.” 

  


“I’d like that very much.” She can feel his face is wet as he lays his head against her shoulder. 

  


“Happy Christmas, my loves.” She hears him whisper into her hair as the church bells toll midnight in the distance. 

  


It is not a Christmas of adventure and excitement, but it is warm and filled with more love, peace and understanding than she feels they deserve. And it is their last.  


End file.
